


You have been a good boy, Alexander

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: Pure Christmas fluff here! Alec recalls when Santa first came and discovers he has had his own very personal Santa all along.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 42
Collections: The Malec Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	You have been a good boy, Alexander

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixStar73](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixStar73/gifts).



To: PhoenixStar73

Alicante was still, silent; you could almost hear the snow falling. Alec was drowsy, sated, and so very content, wrapped in Magnus’s embrace. He blinked sleepy eyes at the snow drifting outside their bedroom window, the flakes sparkled extra bright, catching the twinkling lights of the huge decorated tree in Alicante’s square. The Christina’s tree, standing over 16 feet tall, was a first for Alicante. Never before had Shadowhunters celebrated the mundane holiday Christmas, let alone have a giant tree in its capital, but this was just one more change Magnus had brought to the Shadowhunters.

Alec thought of no better way to drift off to sleep, wrapped in his husbands strong arms, content after an evening watching the small Shadowhunters awe at the tree lighting earlier, sated after making love with his Warlock for hours before rest claimed them. Alec knew he would have pleasant dreams this night.

Magnus’ sleepy question brought him back from the edge of rest though. “Did you ever believe in Christmas, Alexander?”

“Once, when I was very little, I did believe.” Alec’s mind wondered, back, to the day he first came to understand what the mundane in the city were celebrating.

Alec hadn’t wanted to be dragged along to the city with Robert, but with everyone else busy running missions, and Maryse in Idris, no one else was available to four-year-old Alec. So, he sat alone right across from where his father was meeting with some informant, perched on a cold bench right across from a huge tree decorated with multi-colored lights. Alec frowned, he wasn’t sure what the tree was or its purpose, maybe his father knew? On the next bench over, a mundane mother and son were trying on ice skates, Alec listened to their conversation. He didn’t really understand much of it, something about the best Christmas ever, best tree so far, and how the boy couldn’t wait for someone named Santa to come.

He was even more confused than before, Santa? Christmas? Unbeknownst to him, another member of the Shadowworld was looking upon his little somewhat fierce frown with a great deal of amusement; Magnus chuckled at the small scowling Shadowhunter. Taking a seat on the bench, Magnus made sure there was a safe distance between them, you could ever know how Shadowhunters would react to the presence of Warlocks, Magnus didn’t want to scare the little one off.

“You look confused.” He offered up, pasting what he hoped was an innocent non-threatening smile on his face.

The small Shadowhunter eyed Magnus suspiciously, frown not letting up even a little. After observing Magnus, in all his sparkling glory, he must have concluded that Magnus was harmless, because he gestured at the tree. “I don’t get it? What’s the big tree for?”

Magnus looked at the annual Christmas tree, lit up in Rockefeller Center, a normal sight this time of year. “What the Christmas tree?”

Alec’s little glower became fiercer. “Yes, what’s a Christmas tree?”

Magnus sighed once more saddened by the closeted world the Shadowhunters lived in, and the small bubble they kept their young in. What could it possibly hurt for the little ones to experience Christmas? Not everything mundane was bad. He couldn’t understand the Shadowhunters disdaine of Christmas they believed in and were related to Angels for goodness sake! On top of Christmas trees Angels sat, there were Angel’s mentioned in song, Angel shaped cookies, they were everywhere around this time of year. How in the world Shadowhunters, Nephilim that means Angel blood, could ignore the holiday confounds Magnus, typical shortsighted Shadowhunters, he scoffed.

Softening his internal outrage, Magnus turned back to the young Shadowhunter beside him. “Well, Christmas for some mundanes is a religious celebration, and for some it’s an old, though not as old as me, Pagan holiday.” Magnus seeing the deepening frown and look of confusion on the young Shadowhunter’s face, chuckled. “But for mundane children it’s a time of magic, when Santa visits them bringing gifts. It’s a time for wonder for children around the world.”

The look of confusion on Alec’s face didn’t lessen at all with Magnus’ explanation. “Who’s this Santa?” He asked.

Magnus grinned, resisting the urge to ruffle the little one’s hair. “Well now that’s the age-old question that no one has been able to answer! All anyone knows is that Santa visits every good boy and girl on Christmas Eve and leaves gifts for them to open and enjoy on Christmas morning.”

Like children had forever asked around the world, his next question left adult Magnus stumped on how to answer.

“But I’ve been good and this Santa has never left me any gifts, how come?” Alec asked.

Magnus scrambled for an acceptable response, he couldn’t just blurt out that the reason Santa never visited the Shadowhunter children was because all the adult Shadowhunters were sticks in the mud and scoffed at anything mundane, even something as harmless as Christmas. Inspiration struck! “Well I’m not in constant contact with the old guy, but I have heard that Santa has tried very hard to deliver gifts to you, but the wards at the institute keep him out!”

Alec looked upset and his little face tugged at Magnus’ heartstrings, he started to say something else but a stern voice stopped any further response.

“Alec, come here!” Robert’s voice rang out, the man frowning at Magnus and gesturing to Alec with an impatient hand. Alec turned to look at Magnus, his eyes still unhappy. “Thanks mister,” he said before rising and rushing towards his father.

Lightwood grabbed his son’s little arm roughly in Magnus’ opinion, scolding the boy as he led him away. “Alec! What have I told you about talking to strangers and strange people! You are being very bad!”

Magnus smirked at Robert, watching as the little Shadowhunter was rushed away from the big bad Warlock. A Lightwood, Magnus thought, figures that the stuck-up Lightwoods would ignore an opportunity to make their children happy and turn their noses up at a mundane tradition. So, his little curious Shadowhunter was Alec Lightwood, heir to the New York Institute, Magnus’ mischievous streak stirred, he had a wonderful idea! Robert and Maryse had been bugging him to come and update the wards at the institute ever since he returned to New York. He could totally see himself in the role as Santa foiling two green Lightwood Grinch’s efforts to steal Christmas!

Magnus was prepared for the next time a Lightwood called him not asking, but ordering him to present himself to the Institute to check the wards. Smirking, he listened as Maryse’s tone superior, became even more offensive to his ears when he informed her the earliest he could be there was December 24th and late in the day at that. Wasn’t much the stick up her ass woman could do though, Magnus was the best bet in town and he knew it, so after a long pause in which Magnus was supposed to concede, but remained silent, finally with a huff she agreed.

He had done his research, finding out who his curious little Shadowhunter was. Alexander Gideon Lightwood, six-year-old son of Maryse and Robert Lightwood, raised at the New York Institute and already talked about as the bright light of the future of the Institute. He had a two-year-old little sister, named Isabelle and nothing could be found about his likes only that he studied hard. Alexander was a cute little Shadowhunter, black messy hair, bright hazel eyes, and a seldom seen smile.

By the time Christmas Eve rolled around, Magnus was prepared. He ignored the rude greeting, the stares filled with disdain, the suspicious footsteps that dogged his own, dragging out the survey of the wards for hours! Finally, with a look of total disgust, Maryse informed him she had better more important things to do than to escort Magnus around, and to hurry up and finish then kindly shove off and leave her institute. Magnus hadn’t seen a sign of any Shadowhunter children during his visit, no doubt they were being kept away from the disgusting Warlock, no way the little precious Shadowhunters could be allowed around a dirty Downworlder!

It was late, only the night shift of Shadowhunters left in the control room of the Institute; Magnus set his plan in motion. He crept along the shadowed dark halls of the Institute, sticking close to the walls and alcoves. Magnus stopped outside the room young Alec slept in, spreading his fingers across the wall, Magnus opened up a small viewing window. As expected the little boy’s room was Spartan, almost militaristic in its starkness. There was no décor, no toys or books nothing to indicate that a child slept there. Magnus felt his ire rise at the adult Shadowhunters, this was no way for children to be raised and said much about what was wrong with the whole Nephilim society!

A quick flick of his fingers, a tiny sparkle of magic, and success! Now he could leave this dismal place and enjoy a well-deserved cocktail or two. He did wish he could see little Alexander’s face in the morning, imagining bringing a smile to that solemn little face, bringing a smile to his own lips. He gave a moment of consideration of the Lightwood’s reactions to Santa visiting their precious heir, but that was only a secondary thought, the thing that filled him with that certain Christmas joy was the wonder that would light up young Alexander’s eyes, he hoped his message also brought some happiness to the lonely little Shadowhunter. Magnus strolled out of the Institute not bothering to say anything to the robots still working. He did slightly alter the time the monitors recorded him leaving; it wouldn’t do for Maryse or Robert to connect him to Santa after all.

Alec stirred, blinking open eyes at the dim sunshine shining through the winter skies, and he could see snowflakes drifting past his window. Stretching his limbs, Alec’s foot hit something hard at the end of his bed. Shifting upright, he could only blink at the brightly wrapped package. The red shiny paper and big gold bow a sight so unheard of that he didn’t know what to make of it. Then he remembered! Today was Christmas! Scrambling out from under his covers, Alec reached for the package, it was heavier than he expected, and the sides of a card stuck out over the package. Sitting that aside, Alec gave no thought to preserving the beautiful wrapping but like eager children everywhere, tore into it. Box, paper, and bow went over the side of the bed to land on the floor and with awe filled eyes.

Alec carefully picked up the gift that was inside. The base was so wide it overfilled Alec’s small hands, and so ornate, heavy with golden cherubs. The round glass ball atop the base was filled with what he immediately recognized as the huge tree he had seen just a few weeks ago. He also recognized the skyline of the city, and the little figures skating around on a small ice ring. When his little hands shifted the snow globe, little white flakes began dancing around the sparkling tree and coating the buildings and little people. It was magic! Just as the man had said, Santa brought magic!

Only wanting to share his joy as children do, Alec gave no thought to proper clothes or even shoes, but carefully cradling the heavy gift, he ran as fast as he could to share his gift with his parents. That was Alec’s mistake. Being woken up by excited children on Christmas morning was also a new and unwelcome experience for Maryse and Robert. Thinking some attack was happening they both bolted up at Alec’s slamming into their room excitedly shouting, ‘Mom, Dad! Look what Santa brought me!’

“Alec! What do you think you are doing?” demanded Maryse.

Alec came to a sudden stop at the foot of their bed, blinking in shame; his lips trembled as he tentatively held out the snow globe for her to see. “Santa came, see,” he stammered.

Maryse’s face froze and her eyes narrowed. Voice almost hissing in displeasure, she spat. “Where by the Angels did you hear such nonsense? Shadowhunters do not subscribe to such mundane stupid traditions! Give me that, where did you even get that thing?”

Alec desperately clutched his present, but at the snap of Maryse’s fingers and impatient waving of her hand, he reluctantly handed over the globe. He blinked rapidly, trying to stem the tears, he knew she hated when he cried, he was to be a big boy and not show his emotions so easily she preached. “Santa brought it for me, he left it on my bed.” Alec couldn’t control the sob he let out as Maryse took the gift from him, and wrapped his arms around himself as she hid it from Alec’s view. “I-I’ve been good this year, Santa says so.” He sobbed.

“That is completely ridiculous!” She spat. “Return to your room immediately, we will discuss your punishment after you are properly attired.” Robert said nothing only pointing his finger out the room as Alec stood there in tears.

With a cry, Alec fled. He threw himself across his bed, letting his tears soak into the blankets. He kept waiting for maybe his door to reopen, and waiting to see if his parents followed him at all, waiting in vain for maybe the return of his Christmas present, but it did not happen. He sat up, swiping his pajama sleeve across his nose, his eyes falling on the card still lying at the foot of his bed. Picking it up, Alec opened the envelope and pulled out the Christmas card. ‘ _To Alexander_ ,’ it read. ‘ _You have been a very good boy this year! Merry Christmas_ ,’ it was signed Santa Clause. Alec clutched the card tightly and fresh tears spilled from his eyes, he was a good boy, he knew it! Santa said so!

Alec learned quickly as he grew, he learned to hide his Christmas presents from Santa, to bury away his Christmas morning joy, not to share with anyone, his sister, even later on his Parabati, Jace. He had a secret spot for his gifts and only took them out to enjoy in privacy. Santa somehow kept visiting him every year, kept reassuring him despite his parents’ criticism that only got harsher and more frequent the older that he got, he could say to himself, he was a good boy, Santa said so. The gifts came every year no matter how much older he got, every year somehow except for the year it went with a mundane girl to exchange a locket for information. Santa didn’t visit that year, but Alec’s thoughts were filled with another type of magical being, a Warlock named Magnus Bane. When Alec and Magnus moved to Alicante, those gifts came with Alec, all except for one little snow globe, that Alec never saw again.

Alec groaned as he awoke and rolled over, his muscles ached in the most delicious way, always did after a Magnus work out. His hand slid lazily across the bed, seeking out a familiar warmth, only to encounter empty cold sheets instead of warm silky skin. With a pout he would deny and a frown, he sat up looking around the empty bedroom with displeasure. “Magnus?” He called out, getting nothing but silence in reply. Huffing with annoyance, Alec reluctantly left his warm bed and headed to find his wayward husband. Shuffling and letting out a huge yawn, Alec stumbled his way out into their living room. “Hey,” he mumbled, seeing Magnus bent over busy under their Christmas tree, something Magnus had suggested, prepared to fight for, but Alec gave in with no argument at all.

Magnus turned around with a warm smile. “Good Morning, Alexander, and Merry Christmas.”

Crossing swiftly, Alec gave a warm smile of his own before kissing Magnus deeply. Pulling away slowly, he whispered his own good morning and merry Christmas. He had to laugh a little as Magnus bounced away with more energy than he normally displayed this early in the morning, his Warlock’s eyes sparkling just more brightly than normal. He turned around gesturing to the tree, “sit here Alexander,” and when Alec moved too slowly for his excited spouse; Magnus grasped his arms and gently encouraged him to sit on the floor in front of their tree. Once Alec sat down to Magnus’ liking, he was rewarded with a warm cup of coffee, before Magnus sat down in front of him. They enjoyed their coffee in silence for a few minutes, just the tree lights blinking around them.

Magnus took Alec’s now empty cup and sitting both of them aside, rubbed his hands together in excitement. “Now for the fun stuff,” he said, reaching under the tree and thrusting a present into Alec’s lap.

Alec laughed himself as he returned the favor, reaching under the tree for a present of his own for Magnus. “Here, open at the same time?” He asked. At Magnus’s nod, they turned into eager children, not the Inquisitor, and head Warlock of Idris, but little kids excited on Christmas morning!

Wrapping paper lay everywhere, bows thrown across the room, and many kisses, and thank you’s were exchanged. They settled somewhat, both with many gifts surrounding them, some from each other, some from Isabelle, and even Jace, but also with testament to just how far she had come, some were from Maryse as well. They savored all the gifts so lovingly gifted, until with a curious glance, Magnus spied one lone gift under their tree. Picking up the shiny package with its gold bow and card that hung from the side, Magnus wordlessly handed it over to Alec.

Alec took the gift with a questioning look at Magnus. “Not from me, darling, it’s a surprise to me as well,” Magnus said.

Alec pulled the card from the gift, noticing as he did, there were two cards, one that said open me first, gift, then second card. Following those instructions, Alec opened the first card. It read, _To Alexander,’ you have been a very good boy this year! Merry Christmas,’ it was signed Santa Clause_. Alec’s eyes widened in shock, throwing aside the other card he eagerly, hopefully, tore into the wrapping. With a half laugh, half sob, he clutched the snow globe to his chest. It was the gift! The very first Christmas gift he had ever gotten on the first visit from Santa that was so cruelly ripped from him. He clenched his eyes tightly, half embarrassed for Magnus to see him so emotional over a snow globe, but Alec had never forgotten it, had searched for it so many times after he took control of the New York Institute, but he had never found it.

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly, a look of such warmth, love, and understanding in his eyes and voice that Alec was helpless to resist.

Looking into Magnus’ eyes, Alec gave him a small emotional grin. “Sorry Magnus, but this little gift means so much to me.”

Magnus just nodded and gestured to the card yet unread. “Perhaps you should open that card, see who it’s from?”

Alec carefully placed his globe into Magnus’ safe hands then reached for the last card; opening it, he read and couldn’t stop the watery laughter or the few tears that escaped. “ _Alec_ ,” it read. “ _Your father and I were so wrong to ever deprive you of the magic of Christmas. I cannot tell you how sorry I am for our actions all these years and that it took your very own Santa to always tell you what your parents should have every day. That yes, Alec, you are and have always been a very good boy. While mundane girls and boys have their magical Santa visiting every year, you know deep in your heart that you have had your very own magical Santa, one who now and for years once a year filled your life with magic. Therefore, I am returning Santa Magnus’ gift to you, as we should have years ago. Merry Christmas Alec, Love Mom._ ”

Magnus wrapped Alec tightly in his embrace, repaying each whispered thank you with kisses. “Merry Christmas Alexander, you are such a good boy!”

_The End_

Happiest of Holiday’s! May the magic of Santa fill your heart with joy!


End file.
